Mobile construction and excavation machines, such as skid-steer loaders, integrated tool carriers, excavators, and other machines, are often capable of supporting and powering a variety of different tools to perform any number of assigned tasks. Some of these tools require extra electric or fluid power to operate. Onboard generators or pumps driven by a machine's engine provide the extra power to the tools during this time of need. Powered tools can be divided into at least two categories, including low-power tools that require a relatively low level of auxiliary power to operate effectively, and high-power tools that require higher amounts of auxiliary power. Accordingly, the engine of a machine capable of attachment to high-power tools should also be capable of relatively high power output.
Problems can occur when high-power machines that are capable of operation with high-power tools are operated with low-power tools or without any tools at all. For example, a skid-steer loader having an engine capable of producing high-levels of power, when operated with low-power tools or without tools, can direct too much power to traction devices of the machine. This excessive power directed to the traction devices can cause the traction devices to spin, thereby making the machine difficult to control and/or causing premature wear of machine components and lower machine efficiency.
An exemplary machine capable of operation with different types of tools is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,571 of Ehrecke that issued on Jun. 4, 2002 (“the '571 patent”). Specifically, the '571 patent discloses a combine having an electronic engine controller that stores two power curves for controlling an engine. The first power curve has a higher horsepower output than the second power curve. A harvesting assembly detector signals the electronic engine controller with a corn head signal when a corn head is mounted to the combine, or a grain head signal when a grain platform is mounted to the combine. When a corn head is mounted to the combine, the electronic engine controller derates the engine and works on the second power curve. When the electronic engine controller receives a grain platform signal, the electronic engine controller works on the higher horsepower first power curve. Detection of the different harvesting assemblies can be accomplished by electronic hookup between each harvesting assembly and the combine.
Although the combine of the '571 patent may be capable of adjusting engine operation based on tool configuration, it may be less than optimal. In particular, the '571 patent does not disclose any action being taken when no tools are connected to the combine or even if operation without a tool is possible. Further, the '571 patent may not consider operator input when adjusting engine operation, which may cause undesired performance in some situations. Finally, detection of the different harvesting assemblies may be complex and/or prone to error.
The power system of the present disclosure is directed toward solving one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.